


Brasas mudas

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dolor, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Song: Burn (Hamilton), Songfic, Starker, motinfanficker, songconelmotin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Infidelidad, universo sin poderes, starker y angst]Participando en la actividad #SongConElMotín de @MotinFanficker. Me fue asignada la canción Burn de Hamilton el musical.Peter hallaba su catarsis en el chasquido de las brasas con las hojas de papel.





	Brasas mudas

Con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y, sin poder detener los temblores de su cuerpo por la abrumadora desolación que lo embargaba, apretaba las hojas con sus manos dejándose los nudillos blancos por la intensidad, arrugando el papel, magullándolo hasta un punto sin retorno, sintiendo cómo sus dientes chirreaban por la copiosa tensión en su mandíbula, aquella acción le hacia doler y provocaba un estremecimiento, no obstante, no era suficiente para opacar las sensaciones que le azotaban el sistema.

  


Lo odiaba, lo detestaba y aborrecía, había vuelto de su lecho un lugar inhóspito, al cual no deseaba regresar. 

Se había independizado en un apartamento que compartía con un compañero de cuarto, yacía sobre la alfombra, enfundado en una bata con manchas de café que databan de varias semanas, la tersura de su cabellos también dejada de lado hacia días, sus ojeras también reflejaban su miseria, el brillo de sus ojos se había extinguido, y el vello facial que salía desordenado y fino era una clara muestra de que Peter estaba sumido en una profunda depresión que le carcomía por dentro, alrededor suyo habían varias hojas de papel con la jodida letra del infame Tony Stark. 

Recordaba la primera vez que le había llegado una carta suya, cómo se había emocionado, dado que el señor Stark, la epítome de lo tecnológico, había escrito a mano una correspondencia exclusivamente para él, luego de que Peter hubiera realizado y expuesto un proyecto frente a él, con la idea de poder acceder a una beca u obtener la gloriosa pasantía Stark. En las líneas, describía un asombrado Anthony Stark, el gran potencial que poseía el joven, y también el próspero futuro que vaticinaba si Peter se volvía su mano derecha, como un asistente al principio, pero luego formando parte de Industrias Stark, no en la sede de la pasantía, sino directamente con él.

La expresión en el rostro de su tía al ver la carta era de sospecha y desazón, y tampoco podía olvidar lo que le dijo: _"Peter, no te fies de ese hombre, puede ser todo menos lo que parece y de lo que te diga pon todo en duda"._  Él mismo tildó a May de neurótica, y ahora sonreía con amargura por no tomarla en serio. 

El día que se presentó, los nervios le jugaron en contra y en lugar de darle la mano, lo abrazó, y ahí Tony lo cautivó con la correspondencia al gesto, ligado al fuerte agarre en su cintura y el aroma embriagador que era una mezcla entre perfume con el almizcle único y varonil que Peter jamás había percibido con anterioridad. 

— _Hey, niño, podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes?_  —farfullo aún unido en el abrazo en aquel entonces y la vibración de su voz, aunado a todo lo previamente mencionado hacían que Peter se derritiera por dentro. 

Después de aquel comienzo, la timidez podía más, pero siempre estaba presto a ayudarle y hacer aportes en varios aspectos, hecho que alentaba el interés de Stark. Al culminar la jornada, Peter cansado, daba una hojeada a la carpeta que le había dado Tony para que se familiarizara con el tema, y al final encontró un sobre con un  _Peter Parker_ escrito a mano. 

Halagos sobre su innovación y perspicacia, consejos sobre cómo hacer más fácil procedimientos con los que se complicaba mucho, y mencionaba lo difícil que era para disfrutar de un contacto abrupto donde él no tomaba la iniciativa, pero que pese a ello había sido más que satisfactorio el gesto. 

Peter se sentía un tonto por aún amarlo, sin embargo, no podía quitárselo todavía del corazón. 

Las misivas sorpresivas siguieron llegando, y de forma progresiva avanzaban en aquel lazo que los unía, en un momento determinado Tony lo besó y Peter lo había esperado con tanta ansia, que no podía creer su suerte, y ahora al ver el papel arrugado con sus letras se percataba que en realidad no era más que eso, sólo papel sin vida y que todo lo que Tony había construido con párrafos, se había desmoronado como una torre de naipes. 

Al año de empezar la relación, y pese a la insistente negativa de May, Peter se mudó con Stark, aún no lo presentaba como su pareja para la compañía y entendía en parte, por aspectos de imagen y profesionalismo, aunque eso no quitara el hecho de que lo dañase así le dijera que no a Tony.

Tony le había dado carta blanca para que eligiera la decoración y muebles para volver acogedor su hogar, su  _lecho de amor_  como gustaba llamarlo antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Peter se sentía sumamente especial, su carrera iba en auge y Tony era todo lo que podría soñar y más, una pareja detallista, amante amoroso y pasional que había tenido todo el cuidado del mundo con él, principalmente cuando perdió la virginidad, y luego le había enseñado las artes amatorias que un chico desearía conocer, aunque en sí le interesaba aprenderlas para complacerlo. 

— _Quiero ser un buen chico para mi papi_ —mascullaba Peter sentado sobre el regazo de Tony, el cual se hallaba sobre un sillón de cuero negro. 

Tony le ofrecía una sonrisa de lado, y se relamía los labios antes de masajear sus glúteos y luego darle una palmada a mano abierta en su nalga derecha. 

— _Arrodíllate entonces, te daré algo para que me pongas muy feliz, y de paso te quedes contento_  —ordenaba Tony, mientras jalaba los castaños y sedosos cabellos de Peter hacia atrás, y lo obedecía, porque su placer más grande era congraciarse con él, siempre. 

Fueron los tres años más maravillosos, a su parecer, hasta que empezó a cuestionarse cosas, como las continuas reuniones donde él no iba, y que cuando lo hacía veía como la muchedumbre de mujeres lo asediaban, cautivas por sus inegables encantos, y Peter se autoconvencía de que no pasaba de murmullos al oído por el ruido, o bailes que eran protocolares. Simplemente era por imagen que no lo presentaban como pareja, ¿verdad? Pero no. 

Al principio fue como un chisme, y Peter le restó importancia en su momento, luego la verdad le llegó de lleno al rostro al volver antes de lo previsto de un congreso internacional, Virginia Potts salía del laboratorio de Tony vestida con nada más que una camisa, la misma camisa que él le había regalado a Tony hacia poco. 

Ahora él estaba sobre su alfombra, deshecho, arrugando todas las cartas y también el periódico que hablaba sobre el compromiso de Anthony Stark, todo ese papel hecho bolas lo lanzaba uno a uno a la chimenea, viéndolo arder, se enjugaba las lágrimas con más fuerza de la necesaria, como para que doliera más que la implosión dentro del vacío en su pecho. 

De alguna manera, poco a poco iba calmándose conforme los papeles ardían en las brasas, como si con ello se aplacara el amor que le dio, nadie fuera de su tía sabía de su relación y nadie más lo sabría, nunca. 


End file.
